Blue Moon
by Nessie083
Summary: Carlisle yearns to return to England so the Cullen move to a secluded town called Averly at the bottom of England. They start at Celerton College and are happy. Then, the Volturi. And they want revenge. rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who want to know what happens next here's what I think might of happened-

**Blue Moon,**

"I love you,"

"Not as much as I love you!"

"Liar"

Edward and I were happy. Blissfully, contentedly , happy. After 50 years of marriage how could we not be? 50 years of perfect, exiting marriage. "It's time to get up Edward."

"Not yet."

"But we're leaving today and we haven't packed yet!"

"'Tis the nightingale-"

"No it wasn't! I want to stay in bed too, but we start school in three days- and we haven't packed yet!"

"Fine," He grumbled. I jumped up and looked back at his perfect body. I shook me head, trying to regain clear thinking. I walked into my closet and donned a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Alice promised she wouldn't say anything about my clothes today and I was going to use that power to my advantage.

"Nessie, Jacob, come on!" I ran up the staircase to find Jacob sitting on the floor looking stubborn. I sighed. After years of begging and insisting (and a lot more on Nessie's part) we had finally managed to persuade Jacob to move to Europe. It wasn't the pack- He wasn't a part of the pack anymore.

A few decades back Jake decided that he wanted to hand it over to someone else as he wanted to spend time with Nessie. He had handed the pack over to his "beta" Leah. She was ecstatic and happy. She had imprinted a few years back too, with a youth called Daniel and last we heard, was content with her life.

"I've lived here for my whole life Bell's! I can't leave now! I-I-"

"I've always lived he too Jake. We need a change. And you know Carlisle misses England. Jake, you promised. Look how upset your making Nessie-!"

Jake turned his head to Nessie and saw a look of utter despair in her eyes; he quickly stood up, hugged her and walked downstairs silently. Sometimes it paid off to have them so in love- most of the time the peace and certainty they radiated was, as Jacob had fondly said before Nessie was born "down right puke inducing". As I bounded down the staircase I was met by my god like husband, he lifted my up and kissed me. Would I ever get used to his perfection? My happiness over the past 50 years had only grown and my love for my family was more than I thought possible.

"Wait, WAIT!" Alice hurtled through the front door, "we can't leave yet- look how Bella is dressed!"

"Alice, I thought we talked about this, no-" I was cut off as Alice picked me up and ran with me to my closet. I could have thrown her off her path but I was somewhat curious as to what Alice had planned.

"Alice, why now? We're just about to leave!"

"Well, you see we're going to pass something quite important on the way and I want you properly dressed for the occasion!"

I was about to open my mouth to ask her what she was talking about when suddenly I was being dressed in an oyster silk calf length dress. She arranged my hair into a French bun and brushed some eye shadow across my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders- Alice would be Alice, and turned to walk back downstairs. Edwards quietly gasped as I walked through the front door and I stopped, dazzled by his perfect smile. I was interrupted in my thoughts as Jacob yelled- "Oi, Leeches- can we GO already!" I chuckled silently to Jacob's comment and got into my car- a cute little demaccot mini. Edward got in the passengers side, Alice and Jasper into the back seat.

We set off down the drive of our home.

We'd been driving along for a couple of hours when Alice asked if we could stop for gas.

"Why though Alice, we ha-"

"Just do as I say so" I had a feeling that this might be the reason Alice dressed me up. I got out of the car, filled up the tank and then walked into the shop to pay. When I reached the counter I looked up to a gasp, which by now I was used to. It wasn't the gasp that made me look up though. It was the familiarity in the gasp. I looked up into his eyes.

"Bella? That can't be you!" Mike Newton exclaimed.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. I just had to get the story started (First chapters always seem so hard to write) Most of my chapters will probably be short. This is my first fanfic so please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry, you reminded me of an old friend… That'll be $56. 20." Mike looked downward, sad. I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him.

"DAD!" I looked up to see a man run into the shop and embrace mike- the man can't have been more than 30. He stopped and looked at me, and as I looked up at him I felt another jab of familiarity as I looked into Jessica Stanley's eyes.

"Jessica…" I breathed in wonderment. Mike looked up in shock-

"H-how do you know my late wife's name?" Oh. Poor Mike.

"Well, my mothers best friend was called Jessica, and your son has her eyes. You must be mike?" He opened his mouth, to begin a torrent of questions it seemed but I managed to smoothly place the 60 dollars on the counter and glide out of the shop. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Mike ran out of the shop, wheezing and stuttering incoherent words. Well to a human at least. He stopped and caught his breath. "Y-you must b-be Bella's daughter?" he bent over, catching his breath.

"Um, yes." I smiled at him and he stopped breathing, dazzled. I took this chance to run (at human pace) back to the safety of my car.

"ALICE! HOW COULD YOU I-"

"Oh stop with the melodramatics Bella! I just thought that you might like to see him ag-"

"If you say again I." I paused for a moment, pondering what punishment I could possibly inflict upon my sister. "You'll…" Alice giggled. I grumbled nonsense to my self under my breath and drove on. When we got to the airport we whizzed through check-in, and into the lounge where we sat for three hours, until finally the cool clear voice of the airhostess announced that we could board the plane. I always hated this part of flying. Even with my self-control, I still intensely disliked being stuck in a pressurized tube with humans for any length of time. After a painful 2 ½ hours my throat was on fire- even though I was holding my breath I still needed to take gulps of air in order to reply to the all-to-willing air hosts.

Once we had arrived we drove to our new house. On our journey I noticed the beautiful scenery and had a sudden urge to run.

"Alice, I'm going to go for a run."

I looked over at Edward questioningly.

"That sounds lovely" My Adonis replied.

I pulled up and asked Alice to take over driving. As I stepped out of the car I inhaled the cool, crisp scent of England. I smelt some deer running nearby. Edward flashed my favorite grin at me and we took off, hands clasped, running towards the scent. After we had drank we walked slowly, taking in England and our love. We started to run again towards the house.

As Edward and I ran the air of the English countryside whipped through my hair and I turned to look at my perfect husband.

We both stopped. I lifted my hand to caress the contours of his face, which I knew better than my own. I gazed into his topaz eyes.

"I love you"

"As I love you"

As his lips came crashing down on mine I gave an involuntary shudder of pleasure. As his clothes tore under my sure, strong hands I marveled at his beauty. This, this is what the poets wrote about when they talked of making love. Every touch, every caress was sweet music to my soul. As I closed my eyes in wonderment we both suddenly froze.

"Someone's coming!"

"Our clothes!" I giggled at our nakedness and we jumped into the branches of a nearby tree.

"Nice view for any passers by!" I whispered, knowing he would hear me,

"Glad I can be of service to you madam," Edward gave a mock bow and my head whipped around as I heard the people coming… But they weren't people. They stepped into the small clearing; their pale beauty fitting in well with the scene. The first stood 7 feet high, his long black hair blowing in the wind, held back by a leather band. The second stood about 5 feet high, tiny in comparison to her neighbor. She had long waves of brown hair, past her waist and a heart shaped face. The others looked much the same with either black or brown hair, and stunning beauty. The 8 vampires tensed as they sensed our presence. The smallest one stepped forward and said,

"Look daddy! Other vampires in a tree- and they aren't wearing any clothes daddy!" at this she fell to the ground, laughter rocking her body. Her laughter was not the thing that shocked me. Nor was it the topaz color of their eyes. It was the sound of her accelerated heartbeat. The warm blush upon her cheeks, the pale blue of her eyes and the perfect balance of her human/vampire scent.

**A/N 1 ½ moths till twilight movie….. I bet I wont be as good as the books. (hehehe) I liked writing this chapter though I realized that I can't write lemons. I asked my friend to help me co-author; dark_night_sky. Please review….. I really need the help!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The perfect balance of her half-human/half-vampire scent._

Her coven leaned forward into crouching position. The leader snarled and they prepared to jump. We must have looked angry! The caramel haired one stood forward, "We don't appreciate hunters here. You WILL refrain from hunting and you will LEAVE Jane ALONE- track her and you die."

If I could cry I would have had tears pouring down my face. I wondered how they couldn't see that we, like them, were vegetarians. I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I looked up at him. I saw that his eyes were as black as charcoal, and, now that I focused on it, mine must have been too. I giggled at how silly this situation was. Edward looked at me incredulously. I looked back to the coven, who, like Edward, looked alarmed.

"We do not drink the blood of humans." Edward stepped forward, shielding my nakedness. I wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground. I ran back and retrieved what was left of our clothes. Although I had thought they would have been destroyed I was surprised, we had only managed to rip (every on of ) the buttons from their seams. We quickly maneuvered back into our clothes

"That is no concern of ours. " The leader stood forward, "although you have good intentions- this is our land. We have been here for a thousand years and will be for many to come. You are not welcome here. You have threatened a member of my coven. You can tell Carlisle that we will not have him back." At this they all looked at Jane.

"No, no. I have a daughter too-"

"I care not for your family, but for mine. You are not welcome here. Leave now."

At this his companion stepped forward and whispered into his ear.

"Fine. You may not step into our land. The town of Griffith is OURS."

The coven turned to leave and they began to run. Jane however, stayed.

"Do you really mean it!" her eyes were lit with hope. "Am I really not the only one!" she opened her mouth to ask another question when a large snarl drowned her out. She sighed, turned and followed her family into the woods.

"How do they know Carlisle? Why do they dislike us so much?" Edward sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but even Esme doesn't know. "

"Your scaring me now Edward."

He led me over to a tree stump and sat down with me on his lap.

"Before he swam to France there was a period of 11 years where he when he was just a young vampire Carlisle had another coven. He had tracked down the vampire that changed him and joined his coven, he also persuaded them to give up drinking human blood. The members of his coven were Emma, Matthew, Liam, Ashley, Lorna and Seth. After about 10 of vegetarianism Robert, the leader, fell in love with a human. It was a strange relationship, and a very dangerous one. After about year the girl, Sarah, fell pregnant. She died giving birth to his child, Jane."

"Why did Carlisle leave Edward?"

"Robert blamed Carlisle. You see, whilst Carlisle lived he had brother. His brother then had a daughter. His daughter was Sarah. Sarah heard tale that her uncle was still alive, in the forest. She went looking for him. And she found him. Robert was with him. Carlisle He introduced her to Robert and soon after, they fell in love."

I looked up at Edward and brushed a stray lock of bronze hair from his forehead.

"It wasn't his fault"

"I know darling" He looked down at me, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Now where were we before the rude vampires interrupted us?

I gave a small giggle ad decided to play along,

"why, I just don't know" I placed a hand on my chin and pretended to ponder. He gave a small growl from the back of his throat and pounced at me. We both fell crashing to the ground. Just then a tremendous crash of thunder rang through the sky and rain began to pour from the sky, I grabbed his hand and we ran back to the house.

We ran home in the rain, the cold drops hitting our skin and the air whipping at our faces. I giggled slightly as we got to the door and Edward pulled me into a rough kiss before opening the door and letting us in, shedding his coat from his shoulders. The storm had been heavy enough to soak through to his white shirt underneeth, and my own red one.

We walked into the living room together and I walked over to the stone fireplace that sat against sky blue walls, the top layer of stone sliced off to show my favourite four photographs. Edward was reading something from the coffee table while I picked up the picture of Runesmee, tracing my fingers over the image of our family while she was just three months old.

As I felt a pair of familiar arms snake around my waist, puting the picture back on the mantelpiece.

"They've gone out," Edward muttered against my ear huskily, pulling my shirt further up my body. I then noticed he'd already tossed aside his own shirt. "Hunting."

Turning in his arms, I lifted my arms up and as soon as the item of clothing had passed my head, I attached my lips to his. He threw my shirt onto the white couch.

"You're wet," I pointed out, letting my feet curl into the shaggy white rug on the floor while running my thumbs under the hem of his trousers.

He cuckled, one hand cupping my face and angling it and the other gripping my ass. "Talk for yourself.

I smiled, holding back a childish laugh as I shoved my tongue into his mouth, his own imediately coming to life and battling against mine. I skillfully plucked his button undone, zip sliding down and trousers following the pattern, crumpling on the floor. He stepped out of them and onto the rug, holding me up as I leant backwards slightly.

He kneeled on the floor and I stayed standing, watching him with hungry eyes. His teeth ripped open my trousers and his hands pulled them down, leaving us both in our underwear. He looked up at me and wrapped his arms around my knees, pulling slightly. I held his hair and allowed myself to be placed on the floor, opening my legs so he could crawl up my body.

I smiled softly as I looked up into those golden topaz eyes which were locked with mine, the fire lighting up the side of his pale face. I could hear the sound of the wind outside and the rain pitter pattering against the window, the smell of wet wood mixing with Edward's own unique smell that matched. I felt his tongue and lips caress the side of my jaw as I took in the smells and sounds of the room around me, focusing on the crackling of the fireplace. I let him run his hands down my sides and buried my fingers in his hair.

"I love you," I muttered as his tongue massaged my earlobe. "So much."

I shivered as his fingers ran down the sides of my body, focusing my mind on his fingers imprinting on my sides. I moaned softly into the kiss as he bit roughly at my lower lip before pulling back and placing feather kisses on my forehead.

"I love..."

On my eyes and nose.

"...you too."

I let out a short laugh as he returned to my lips, hands now flat against my sides as they slid up my body, slippery and cold from the rain, and round my back, slipping one finger under my bra strap.

"How long do you think it'll take them to hunt?" I asked as I looked up at his enchanting eyes.

He smirked. "Long enough."

And I felt my bra loosen with those very words, biting my bottom lip as I felt a smile tug at the corners. Edward wet back to attacking my mouth, running his tongue across my teeth, exploring every inch of my warm cavern. I tugged playfully at his boxers, pushing at them slightly. He shook them off, kicking them to join his trousers while I ran my tongue against his in broad strokes. I pulled my own panties off, bucking my hips to do so.

He moaned, becoming distracted from the kiss long enough for me to run my tongue down his neck and to his collar bone, sucking harshly and making the spot as wet as I could, or wetter anyway.

"Bella..." I heard him gasp as I started to nibble at his skin, my fingers running down his back and press down slightly. "You're so beautiful..."

I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Are you ready?" I asked, already knowing the answer as it was pressed against my thigh.

He gave me that wonderful smirk. "As always..."

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his forehead against my own. "Show me what you got then, baby."

I felt him take one hand and push two fingers into me. I unconsciously pushed down slightly, wrapping my hands around his neck and linking my fingers together. His other hand was holding himself up, elbow next to my ear. He'd brushed my hair away so not to pull on it in anyway. I kissed any part of him I could reach from my position: his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his ears, his shoulders, anything at all.

He pulled his fingers out from me and started to probe at my entrance as I was kissing him. I felt my breathing start to speed up in anticipation as his fingers caressed my left breast, fingers squeezing a nipple. I could already start to smell the sent of sex as he pumped into me the first time.

"Ugh..." I bit down on his shoulder. "Edward."

He pulled his chest back and captured my lips, moving again as I started to respond.

My head started to cloud over and my kissing abilities started to become sloppy as he started to move in and out at a steady pace. I could hear him breathing heavily through his nose as his shaft was enclosed again and again by my warm insides. As he became part of me. One with me.

I brought my hands around to rub my thumbs lovingly against his cheeks as he caressed my breasts and stomach. I suddenly let go of him as I felt a coiling start up in my stomach.

"Edward!" I called in the midst of a moan. "Gods, Edward!"

"Mm, Bella," he purred in a husky voice. "Bella, Bella, beautiful Bella..."

I pushed myself against him, swallowing him completely. He held my hips and started to thrust harder.

"Faster..." I muttered, writhing against his hand. "Faster, Edward!"

He responded positively.

My eyes sprang open as he pounded into me, his forehead on the floor between his arm and my neck, and I could feel his breath against my neck, floating down my body. I thrust my hips against his hand as I felt the pleasure build up, the coil tightening. I tugged at his hand impatiently, feeling his head move and his wet tongue start to wrap around my right nipple.

"I-I can't..." I started. "Hold on..."

"Let go then," Edwards said in a deep tenor voice, looking up at me. I felt my pleasure highten as I locked eyes with his lusty ones that was slightly darker. "Cum with me."

I bit my lip and sucked in a deep breath as he pounded into me one last time, feeling the coil in my lower parts burst with the pleasure and I let out the breath with a long moan of my lover's name, eyes widening and head thrown back. As this happened he thrust again, softer but faster and I felt his seed burst into me.

"Bella..." he moaned. I twitched as I became sensitive and he thrust softly three more times, as he always did. "I love you so much, Bella..."

"I love you too," I gasped, the smell of sex, forest and fire mixing together. "God, I love you more than anything."

He kept mumbling my name over and over as he pulled out of me, falling against my body and trapping me between him and the floor. I smiled happily and spooned against him as he rolled us over.

"When do you think the other's will be back?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He paused to think. "I don't think they'll be too long," he sighed with annoyance. "Otherwise they would've waited for us to get back.

My eyes were shut, but I could still hear the crackling embers.

"Let's just stay here a bit longer," I said. "The rug's comfy."

Edward chucked. "I'm not sure the others will be too happy to find out what's been happening on this rug though."

I scoffed. "I am."

**A/N/ Thank you so much Dark-night-sky for writing that lemon- please review everyone and check out her other amazing fanfics!**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE

I know I barely update at all- and I don't know if anyone follows my story as the only review I got was from my sister who snuck on my computer and wrote it through my account….. so yeah, I'm going away for a while and probably wont be able to update for a while…

BTW if anyone ACTUALLY REVIEWED…. I might actually think that people WANT me to update (and yes I am in a bad mood)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi everyone….. thanks to all my readers- I have finnaly hit my goal of 500 hits! Unfortunately that goal is dampened slightly by the fact that I only have 1 review… I'm begging you, even if it's to tell me that I suck-PLEASE REVIEW. So anyways I'm open for suggestions on where the story can go- I had a plan but then my sister threw my computer out of her bedroom window so no more computer, coursework, or story plan. So yeah anyways here we go-**

BPOV

The English countryside as beautiful. There was no doubting that. I sighed as I took in the trees and bushes that flew by us as we made our way to school- via the school bus. Emmett had lost a bet to Rosalie earlier on in the year (and was being very secretive about the whole thing) and unfortunately, had to take the school bus. I had suggested that, as Emmett had to- why not all of us? I mean, it was a bit harsh to make Emmett suffer all alone. The bright side was we had all dagged rose along as well. She sat next to me now glaring at the floor in fornt of her. I felt Edward squeeze my knee and looked up. "we're here love".

And indeed we were. I looked out of the windows at my new school and was astounded at what I saw.

Students lazed around a large oak tree in the middle of the grounds, others talking quetly by walls, and notice boards. But what really caught my attention was what they were wearing. Or rather, that they were wearing the same thing. We had left America in such a hurry that we had barely had enough to enrole, let alone check up on the school. Everyone wore grey trousers or skirts with flurescent purple shirts and grey blazers. We were dressed in our casual clothes. Even alice had let us dress today, in ugly sweaters and trousers or skirts. We had thought we would blend in. But we stuck out like sore thumbs. As we got of the bus, I expected the usual admiration. But the people here…. Looked at us with something not to far from fear. As we walked by they flinched like we were going to hurt them. Edward started muttering about advanced minds- most people were scared of us- but they didn't _know _it. But these students did. They hunched their heads never making eye contact. And then we saw why. Apparently we weren't the only vampires here. As Robert and his family looked up at us he hissed and they walked slowly over to us.

"I thought I told you to stay off our land" Only me and Edward knew what they were talking about.

"we aren't on your land! This is in the town of Avery. You live in Griffith. That is your land. We aren't breaking any treaty, and agreement. If anything it should be YOU leaving the school"

Robert turned around and conversed quickly with his coven.

"fine." He looked calm which surprised us. "We leave tommorow. Doesn't really matter anyways."

"No, we didn't mean-" I started to protest when Robert interrupted us.

" We will never be able to coexist. Not after what your _filthy_ father did to us. We leave"

and then they were gone. Alice, Rosalie Emmett and Jasper looked completely confused but knew better than to ask. The students around us burst into cheers and threw papers into the air. This was all very confusing. It wasn't until then that we realized that getting rid of the other coven was the biggest mistake we ever made.


	6. Chapter 6

It was alright for a few days. Things went on normally (well, as normal as people being scared out of their wits at the sight of you can be) for a few days. But then one day, at lunch a boy approached our table. He had an arrogant swagger to his walk and kept eye contact with me at all times. He stopped at our table and slung his bag to the ground. He then promptly dropped his human self down of the empty seat next to me. WE were all so taken aback by this that we were silent, staring at this human.

"Names Webster. Webster Mugavazi. He turned to Nessie and grabbed her hand. She couldn't tear it away- Webster was obviously strong and she was keeping our cover. Edward growled.

"Take your hand _off_ Nessie."

He turned to Nessie and looked at her as though she was something to eat. I couldn't help laughing at the irony of the situation and the rest of the Cullen's looked at me as though I was crazy. I turned back to Webster,

"That's your name is it? Well, even though you're named after a snake, you'll not be able to wriggle your way out of my grasp. You're coming with me to the spring dance."

But at this point it was all too much. We all burst out laughing, Emmett even falling of his chair his body was so rocked with laughter. Webster was starting to look a little worried. Emmett walked up to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"She's not going _anywhere _with you, you pathetic little human! Now…he lowered his voice to a whisper _what do I say Edward? "tell him to bugger of, it's an English saying" "ah. Right" _ Bugger off _WEBSTER_ and let us actually enjoy our lunch."

Emmett threw Webster to the ground and sat down, biting into an apple with smugness just radiating from him.

But Webster just wasn't deterred. And he wasn't the only one. Countless girls just _demanded_ attention. After a particularly troublesome day. Edward threw himself down on our bead muttering about their being "something in the water"

**A/N. Right. So it's an unfinished chapter but, honestly I can't be bothered to write anymore. I don't know what anyone thinks of my story cos' I haven't had a single review. I've also decided to abandon the story. I can't write something- frankly I can't write something if I don't know what readers think. If anyone wants to take it over, please do tell me. Oh! But you'd have to REVIEW to do that.**


End file.
